05326
}} is the 5,328th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 19 June, 2009. Written by STEVE HUGHES Directed by HENRY FOSTER Plot Part One Katie is at the stables when Nathan approaches with a cup of tea. Katie tells him that Lee moved out but she still doesn't want to go out with him. At Home Farm Natasha is furious with Maisie for going out with Cain. She picks up one of Marks' open letters and discovers he has bought a flat. Carl is sceptical about Jimmy and Nicola's rekindled relationship. Jimmy is happy as he considers baby names. Nathan lets all Katie's horses out. Nicola shouts at Laurel for interfering but reveals that she is happy with Jimmy. In Café Hope, Gennie asks Jamie for another drink tonight. He says yes then reveals to Bob that he thinks she fancies him. Bob is relieved it wasn’t him she fancied. Natasha discovers all the horses on the drive. Chas and Paddy spot a bird table in outside Smithy Cottage. Katie is told off by Natasha for allowing the horses to get out. Katie is immediately suspicious of Nathan. Bob talks to Terry, and is a bit jealous of Jamie and Gennie’s relationship though he thinks it's a good thing. Ryan comes into the shop and asks for directions to Home Farm and Mark Wylde. Terry tells him he’s opening a shop at the bottom of the road. Outside the shop Mark makes pleasantries with Edna. He asks her to come into the new shop to have a look. Ryan approaches and Mark puts Edna off her visit. Ryan tells him they need a little chat. Part Two Inside the shop, Ryan tells Mark he wants him to stop seeing Faye. Jamie tells Bob he is going to let Gennie down gently. Bob says if he wants her off his back he should find her another bloke. Paddy comes into the café and Aaron is grinning. Paddy questions him about the mysterious bird table. Ryan tells Mark to see Faye face to face to finish the relationship. Natasha arrives. She wants to know all about the new flat that Mark has bought. Nicola moves back in to Mill Cottage. In the Woolpack Mark lies to Natasha about the flat saying he bought it as an investment. Cain gleans the information about the flat out of Maisie. In the café, Katie tells Chas it's all off with Nathan. Chas says I told you so. In the shop, Jamie is trying to fix Gennie up with on line dating. Nicola thanks Lexi for lecturing her about the baby. She tells Lexi that she will get pregnant when she least expects it. In the Woolpack, Edna comes in and says someone has stolen her bird table. Cain is waiting in the toilet for Mark. He tells Mark he knows all about the flat. Ryan arrives home and tells Faye he went to see Mark. She asks Ryan not to do that again. Aaron is playing with Clyde when Paddy appears and shouts at him for stealing the bird table. He confiscates Aaron's ipod. Jamie is busy getting Gennie on line at a dating company. She is reluctant. At Home Farm Natasha is quizzing Mark about the flat. She tells him she wants to look at it tomorrow and wonders what other surprises he has in store. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday